The instant invention relates generally to jump or skip ropes and more specifically it relates to a jumperciser rope.
Numerous jump or skip ropes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used as exercisers to improve muscle development and body building. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.